Fly Little Birdie
by Day2NightDreamer
Summary: She just goes by Sara now. Leaving her old life behind, she hoped to have a fresh new start, but somethings are not so easy to forget. Of course when you add a gorgeous superhero to the mix, everything becomes complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**The Encounters**

To say that I knew the exact moment when our forbidden friendship started would be a lie. If anyone were to ask, I wouldn't have and answer - I could only reply with "chance". Though, I do remember the first time I saw him; I had just moved to the city and got a job at the local hospital as a receptionist. The night I saw him, I was on my lunch break with a few coworkers when, suddenly the television in the corner of the break room flashed with emergency news - there had been a robbery just south of Bludhaven at the local bank. The robbers were dubbed as 'metas' by the news reporter.

"Hey, Trisha," she turned towards her name, "what do they mean be 'meta'?" I n

"You don't know what a meta-human is?" I shook my head no.

"Sara, I know you're new to the city, but have you been living under a rock? Meta-humans are those with powers like," she pointed to the TV, "that robber right there. He has the ability to shoot some sort of beam from his hands. What? Next, you are going to tell me you don't know about Batman and company." I suppose the look on my face gave away my answer.

"Trisha, leave the girl alone. Sara told us when she moved here, she used to live off-the-grid. Right, Sara?" one of my other coworkers, James, asked.

"That's right. I didn't grow up with all of the technological advances you all did; and I just kept to myself growing up. Ever since moving here, have I heard of Batman, Superman, and others, but it was all in passing conversations that never really stuck with me" I spoke as I picked up my now lukewarm coffee.

"Well, girl, I'd say you were missing out," Julie was next to speak, "because once you see that, you'd never want to forget" she pointed to the TV and I could see a younger man clad in all black with a brilliant blue marking on his chest. I read the headlines that went along with it.

"Nightwing?" I questioned.

"Yes! Sara, you've definitely been M.I.A. if you've never seen that hunk! I mean, they must be so chiseled." Julie seemed to go into a trace, watching the TV intensely. We all laughed and continued to finish our break.

The next few meetings were just as the first. It wasn't until a few months had passed that I had a more hands-on meeting.

I finally had a complete week off of work since moving to the city; though, I had no idea what to do with it! I was already unpacked and completely moved in. I wasted the first few days just lying in bed doing absolutely nothing productive with my life. I believe it was the fourth day in bed that I decided to be a productive member of society and venture out into the city of Bludhaven. I admit that it wasn't the nicest area in which I lived in, but it suited my needs just fine – I had a roof over my head, food in my belly, and shoes on my feet. However, the most important aspect of my life was that I was free of the tyranny that previously controlled my life.

I thought no more of that as I strolled the sidewalks that lined the streets of the city. I mentally took note of all the shops that I wanted to visit in the future. My pseudo retail therapy was cut short as myself and about fifty others were caught in the crossfire between Bludhaven's very own Nightwing and Blockbuster. They were at each other's throats and we only started to feel fear as ammunition was soon soaring through the thick air. All hell then broke loose as everyone ran for their lives, except for myself who stood frozen. The two battling inched closer and closer, but my body refused to move. It wouldn't even move when a few rounds were fired in my direct path. I thought that this was my end and I was strangely alright with that because I knew I wouldn't have to run anymore…All of that came to a screeching halt as the black-clad man tackled me onto the solid ground. I could hear the rounds, that were meant for me, hit the brick wall I was now laying in front of.

"Dammit!" the man lying on top of me exhumed. He watched from the pavement as Blockbuster drove away. I watched as he got off of me and spoke into some sort of communication device. I started to sit up when my eyes met a gloved hand.

"Here, let me help you," I took his offer and he lifted me with ease.

"Thank you," he truly was my hero today, "You saved me." All he did was smile and nod as he ran off, away from the scene. He bounded up and over the buildings until he was out of sight.

I waited with the others that were witnesses and we all took turns giving our own accounts to the police. That's how my day ended – I saw no reason to continue the rest of the day and just headed home.

By the time I returned home, the sun had almost set. The climb to my apartment seemed almost too surreal as I recounted the day's events; I thought I had left all chaos behind. I unlocked the front door and stepped through its threshold. Closing the door behind me, I took a good, hard look at the place I've called home for the past few months. It was a small one-bedroom apartment on the fourth and final floor of the building. If someone were to visit, they'd think I was a minimalist. The truth was, I didn't own much – the apartment was already furnished, and when I moved in, I only had the clothes on my back and a small knapsack with a few personal belongings.

A trail of clothing and a pair of shoes were made as I disrobed while I made my way to the bathroom. By the time I reached the bathroom, I was bare as the day I was born. The shower washed away all the grime and laid on my porcelain skin; it wasn't until the water reached my arms that I realized that they were marked with road rash. With a delicate touch, the rocks and gravel were removed from my flesh. I suppose the shock of the event freed me from the pain of the injury. With a clean body and wounds, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and went on to dress my arms in bandages. Working in the hospital, I picked up some fist aid advice, though, my previous history helped as well.

It was only a few moments of me relaxing when I heard a soft tap on my living room window. I thought nothing of it, thinking it was maybe a bird pecking at the glass. The tapping continued for several moments and that's when I lost my temper.

"Damn bird, just shoo away," I walked towards the window to see nothing at all. "what the hell?" I ended up opening the window and poking my head out onto the fire escape.

"I mean, I only came to check on you, but I can leave if that's what you want," I yelped in surprise. Jumping, I hit the back of my head on the windowsill.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I grabbed the back of my skull.

"Oh, jeez, are you alright?" I turned towards the mysterious voice, and my eyes widened as I looked upon the same man who saved me from the bullets.

"It's you," my demeanor changed, "yes, I am alright thanks to you."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You startled me by not running away today. Most people run away from the danger." The one called Nightwing kneeled down to be eye-level with me.

"You don't run," I stated blankly. All he did was chuckle in response, "but I suppose that's your job." Our eyes stayed glued together as he stood back up.

"If you are mostly well, then I'll be on my way."

"Take care then," I smiled as he took his signature leave of building bounding.

Our meetings become a pattern. At first, he would just visit once a month, then once every other week, and then I saw the masked vigilante almost every day. In the beginning, he would just make sure that I was healing nicely. He was surprised that I was healing quickly from his tackle. His monthly and weekly return always received a comedic backlash from me – always telling him that I wasn't a part of his job requirements. At first, Nightwing laid down some ground rules. He said that our meetings had to remain a secret, which I though was just common curtesy. Not even my coworker, Julie, could make me talk; keeping quiet with her was quite difficult because, that day after the Nightwing incident, she bothered me for weeks about the details! That was practically the only rule he had, one of which I understood completely. He had the mask for a reason, and I could relate to the whole idea of hiding.

I was on my way home from a shift, in desperate need of a hot shower, when I heard some yelling coming from one of the alley ways.

"You freak!" Curiosity got the better of me and I followed the tainted words into the dark alley way. The scene before me disgusted me – one of the city's gangs were beating up a kid.

"Hey, you!" my voice carried towards them. They paused mid-beating and looked at me. Shit. One of them made their way to me.  
"Well, hello there, did you come to join us in the fun?" That made my blood boil.  
"Fun? Fun?! You think this is fun?! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I walked past all of them and stood in front of the kid – separating them.  
"Awe, she's got a backbone, ain't that cute?" I closed my eyes to concentrate and re-opened them only to see the gang step back.  
"You will all leave and will never touch this boy again. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded, pivoted and walked away without a word or glance back. I shook my head to regain my vision and I turned to the boy. He was crying.  
"Hey, it's okay. They're gone now and won't ever come back," I kneeled down to his level. "I'm Sara Raymond," I stuck out my hand. He flinched. I pulled back. "May I sit?' he nodded and faced me; I got a better look at him. He had green hair, skin, and eyes. He had monkey-like features.  
"M'names Beast Boy," he said shaking. I smiled and grabbed a tissue out of my purse. I stated to wipe the grime and tears from his face.  
"Did they do _all_ of this to you? I asked, still wiping his face. He sniffled.  
"Not all of it, I was on a mission."  
"Hmmm" I started to think. Standing up, I patted the dirt from my butt.  
"Where are you going?" he sounded panicky. I smiled and held out my hand.  
"Don't worry; I wasn't planning on leaving without you"

This time, he grabbed my hand.

"This is it" I looked up at the desolate building. We walked towards the back entrance. We got to the door and I played with the lock.  
"Um, Sara, isn't this a crime? 'Cause I'm a guy who's against crimes, just saying" I laughed.  
"Don't worry, I live here and besides I should have clothes for you to wear" I opened the door and walked inside, Beast Boy right behind me.

I picked out a hoodie and a pair of sweats and handed them to Beast Boy.  
"Here you go, bud," we laughed "The bathroom is to your right" I pointed in the direction and watched as he left.

 _'Why is she being so nice to me?_ ' Beast Boy thought. Shrugging the thought off, he changed out of his torn clothes.

Beast Boy found Sara sitting a small table, sipping a mug of something. He sat across from her.  
"Here," she said, forcing the mug to his side of the table. Beast Boy gave it a questioning look. "It's tea. It'll warm you up". He trusted her and took a puny sip. It was really good! Beast Boy gulped it down being careful not to burn myself.  
"It's sweet, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded in agreement. Beast Boy watched as I placed my mug down and looked around the room. My eyes lit up when my gaze reached the far-left corner.  
"Lemme see your outfit," Beast Boy handed over his uniform. I walked over to the corner to another small table that contained a sewing machine.  
"You know you don't have to do that. My sis can fix it," Beast Boy spoke.  
"Don't worry, it's no problem at all. It'll be done in a jiffy." We sat in silence, listening to the hums and murmurs of the machine. We made small talk as I worked on his suit.

"So, you are obviously a meta-human, why didn't you fight back?" I questioned. Beast Boy remained quiet for some time.

"To be honest, I didn't have enough energy in me to even transform and escape. I was just coming back from a solo mission and I'm just drained."

"Well, at least now you can relax for a little bit and regain some of that energy f yours," I smiled and continued to sew away. "Done, good as new!" I held it up, examining my work. Impressed with it, I handed it to Beast Boy.  
"Wow! Thanks!"  
"You know, it's almost midnight. Your friends must be worried." I sighed.  
"Yea, I know they are, but I…I'm scared – scared to leave" Beast Boy replied. I stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to know, Beast Boy, not all humans are like that. Those that can see your humanity and generosity to protect this world are out there. You don't owe this world anything. Nobody does. Though, you all go out there and risk your lives to protect the ones that can't. Now, that's what I call a real hero." All he did was smile. "Is there anyone you can call? Your sister, maybe?"  
"No," is all he replied.  
"Hmm…how about I walk you to the farthest point that I can? Sound good?" That did sound good to him.  
"Okay"

We locked up and walked for a good thirty minutes. Beast Boy stepped in front of me – preventing me front continuing any farther.  
"Here we are," he said.  
"Well, here _you_ are," I said while handing him a bag full of his clothes. We smiled.  
"Okay, now don't be a stranger, okay?" I winked. I really enjoyed his presence.  
"Okay."  
"If you ever need me, just stop by and you'll probably find me there."  
"Noted," he gave me a hug and I hugged back  
"See ya, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Visitations**

"Recognized: Beast Boy, B19." Beast Boy walked through the Zeta-Beam to be bombarded by M'gann.  
"Gar, where have you been?!" M'gann released him from her breathless grip.  
"It's a long story, trust me." Gar turned his attention to the Team, who were all staring at him and his new clothes. Straightening his stance, Gar sighed and made his way over to the monitor.  
"Search. Sara Raymond. Enter." The screen changed, and Sara's picture appeared and so did all of her personal information. "Her," Gar pointed to the screen. "She helped me after the mission" the Team stared at him with confused faces. Dropping his shoulders, Gar told them the whole story.  
"But, you finished the mission, right?" Bumblebee asked, somewhat afraid of his answer.  
"Of course! Who do you think I am? I'm Beast Boy!" pointing to himself. Bumblebee released her breath, relieved.  
"Beast Boy," M'gann seemed uptight; he could hear it in her voice. "We have to erase her memories of you."  
"What?! No! You can't do that, not after what she did for me. You should erase the memories of the guys who beat me up!" How could she do that to Sara?!  
"Garfield, it has to be do-"  
"M'gann, I don't think so," we all turned to Nightwing. "I mean, think about it, she saved Gar. At least let her keep her memories of justice."  
"Nightwing I-" M'gann let out a deep sigh "Fine, but just this once." Like there's going be another time.  
"Come on, Angelfish, you're tense – just relax. Gar, as you can see, is completely fine." ' _Eww, gross. I mean I don't hate La'gaan, but I don't particularly like him either_ ' Gar thought to himself. He watched as La'gaan led M'gann out of the room. Beast Boy returned his gaze to Dick.

"Thanks, you have no idea what this means to me" Gar smiled to him.  
"No problem, but there _is_ a catch" a lumped started to form in Gar's throat. "We get to have a talk with your friend" Dick smirked. His smirks are never a good sign…

I decided to take the longer route home, reflecting on the day's events. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to escape the chaos that plagued this world. pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I continued to walk home. I think I'm just going to settle for cereal for dinner tonight – anything else would just be too much work.

After cleaning my plate, I plopped on my couch and pulled out a dull, worn out leather-bound book from under one of the cushions. I flipped to my bookmarked page and began to read where I left off. The foreign language that was splayed on the parchment came easy to me – it was the written word of my people back home, a place that I hoped to never see again.

I started to sift through some chapters, and I was so enthralled that I didn't even realize that there was a green cat outside my window, watching every move. I wasn't sure how long the cat had been sitting there when I finally notice it. Plagued with caution, I placed my grimoire on the coffee table and made my way over to the window. Step after step, the strange colored cat pawed at the glass. I crouched down to eye level with the obscure creature, and stared into its eyes, which emanated a vibrant green. Green eyes, green fur. Green, green, green, green, green…green? Oh My God! Green!  
"Beast Boy!" I flung the window open, allowing Beast Boy to crawl inside. Amazement started to set inside of me as I watched as he transformed back into his humanoid form.

"Are you alright, Beast Boy? What are you doing back here? I thought you were meeting your friends," I spoke quickly.

"I already met with them, but Nightwing wanted me to give this to you." He dug into his back pocket and pulled a piece of paper. "Take it as a token of The Team's gratitude. You know, for saving me." He grabbed my hand and placed the paper within it. I tried to open it, but I was abruptly stopped. "Don't open. Not yet, at least. Open it right after I leave" he smiled but made no eye contact. He's was hiding something, I knew it. I decided then to keep my relationship with Nightwing a secret.  
"Okay, I will." I returned the smile.  
"Cool." I watched as he took a seat on my couch. I followed him and completely froze when he started to reach for the book. "Hey, what's this?" It was almost in his grasp. I moved as fast as I could, grabbing my grimoire and holding it close to my chest.

"Oh, it's a family heirloom…and it's very private stuff," I hated lying because I knew I wasn't the greatest at it. I seemed to have startled Beast Boy as he just stared blankly at me.

"Uh okay," he relaxed a little and sat back into the couch, "it looks really old." I could tell he was trying to make it less awkward. I sighed and sat next to him, placing the book on my lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or what not."

"No, I'm sorry. It's not my book, I shouldn't have gone after it." He stared at his lap. He reminded me of a kid waiting for his punishment. Smiling, I placed my hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Hey!" He started to laugh.

"Now that's more like it," I laughed with him.

"Well, I better get out of here, Sara. The Team is probably wondering where I am right about now." I walked him to the fire escape, and we said our goodbyes.

Sitting up in my disheveled bed, I realized that it was four in the morning. Sighing, I flipped over, and my body immediately froze – my body sensed a power that I haven't felt since leaving my home. My mind and body were on auto-piolet as I ran through my apartment and jumped out the living window onto the fire escape. Once my feet hit solid ground, I ran into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Just Sara**

Running, I turned the corner and disaster formed in front of my eyes. Flames, the whole building was up in flames. No, it was not just any building, but the city's bank. It was like a scene from a movie, it didn't seem real. I took a step back, hitting the brick wall behind me.

"Fuck, Cousin, where are you?" I whispered to myself. I started to look around frantically, and on cue, I spotted him two buildings down. I ran to him. His shoes were the first thing that caught my eye.

"Oh, how good it is to see you, sweet Seraphine," I watched as he adjusted his suit.

"Don't call me that, Cousin. That's not me anymore. What the hell are you even doing here." My fists clenched and felt the anger bubble in my throat. He smirked and began to walk away from me and into the alley – I followed. "Answer me," I demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are in no position to make demands, sweetheart!" he yelled the latter. He walked around me – like a shark circling their prey. "I feel like we are both here for the same reason," I scoffed. He stopped in front of me. "You think I am wrong?"

"I know you are," I stared down at him.

"We are both here for freedom," I grimaced at his answer.

"I'm running towards my freedom, Cousin, you're causing fires and creating chaos!" I spat in to his face.

"And I have the freedom to do that!" he bared he teeth at me.  
"You are delusional, Cousin. I should have never followed you here," I sneered, and he backed up into the darkness of the alley.

"It seems that our time is up. I do hope we see more of each other." I watched and he completely disappeared.

"I don't." I turned towards the alley's opening to see how far his destruction had traveled. However, that's only as far as I got when I felt my face being pressed up against the building wall. My wrists were pinned to my back and the brick began to engrave itself into my flesh. I was then cuffed as I faced a tousled officer. I didn't fight it, I knew it was useless to do so.  
"Officer, we'll take her from you" I couldn't place the voice; the face was too far away. I was placed into the patrol car and waited for transport. Leaning my head against the window, I listened to muffled voices.  
"Are you sure you want to take her? The police can handle her." The officer questioned.  
"Positive, the League will handle this one. Just bring her to the location"  
"Will do."

I had no idea where I was being taken to. Fiddling my shirt with cuffed hands, I watched as street lights started to pass by. They started to dwindle in numbers.  
"Where are we going?" I asked politely. No answer. "Sir?"  
"I already gave you your rights, now shut it!" My temper started to rise. First, you shove me into the back of a car when there is no hard evidence of me committing a crime, and second, you're being a dick to me. Sighing, I shifted in my seat. Something was poking me through my pocket. Trying to be sneaky, I fought my pocket for whatever was in it. I slid my cuffed hands under my rear and placed my hands in-front of me and yanked the object out, I started wide-eyed. It was Beast Boy's note. I opened it with delicate hands. I stared at the hand-written letter with much remorse.

 _Sorry I haven't dropped in recently. See you soon!_

 _-Nightwing_

I chucked to myself and released a long-held breath.

I was jolted awake from my subconscious when the car came to a stop. Through blurry eyes, I took my surroundings in – it seems that we were on the outskirts of the city. The buildings were decrepit: boarded windows, and doors that hung on only one hinge.  
The officer opened the door and hastily grabbed my forearm and yanked me out of the vehicle. He dragged me to one of the run-down buildings and knocked three times.  
"I have her." I looked up at the cop's stolid features – emotion drained from his face. The door swung open to reveal a darkened hall, only dimmed by small red lights. I was caught off guard when the officer pushed inside, shutting the door behind me. I stumbled to catch myself. Looking around, I caught the gaze a hooded man who placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me down the hall.  
We stopped at a thick, steel door; it looked as if Superman couldn't even break it down. Guiding me in, the hooded man led me to the center of the room. Within the white walls of confinement, there was a table and two chairs – one already occupied by a big and muscular man, a little older than I. He had at least a good foot and a half above me. This man could put a bear to shame. I sat across from him as the hooded man left and locked the door behind him. We sat in silence, waiting for one of us to make the first move. I heard him sigh.  
"My name's Malcolm" he rested his hands on the table, folding them in the process.  
"Sara," I replied.  
"So, I guess you know why you're here. I mean you didn't put up a fight at all."  
"No, actually, I don't" I copied his previous movements. I leaned in further, closer towards Malcolm. "All _I_ know is that I was pushed up against a wall, handcuffed, and tossed in to a car like a fucking potato sack. _That_ is all I know" I rested back into the chair. He sighed.  
"Fair enough. You are suspected of arson and theft against the bank," he leaned back into his chair. " _That_ is what we know".  
"Correction, you _assume_ those things. If you had truly known anything, you would know that I didn't steal from the bank nor did I burn it to the ground," my voice rising as I continued to talk. I felt my eyes burn.  
"What wa-" Shit, he saw. "Who are you?"  
"I'm just Sara, Sara Raymond." I smiled a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Nice**

Minutes seemed to roll over so slowly. I refused to answer any of Malcolm's questions; I didn't have a reason to. They'd ask why. Why did I burn down the bank? Why did I steal from it? I did none of those things. How all those things were done was simple – at least they were to me.

"Miss Raymond?" I looked up. There was a girl around my age standing before me. She had cropped orange hair with orange eyes and green skin.  
"Yes?" I sat up, acknowledging her presence. I remained as she sat across from me.  
"I'm Miss Martian. I-"  
"I know who you are" I stated flatly. Her face remained. No words were exchanges, just stares and blank expressions.  
I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to read my mind, but she was failing. I could see it in her eyes – the struggle. In all truth, I was doing the same as her. Her face contorted in frustration and I smiled to myself.  
"You've studied and watched me through the glass with no prevail, and suddenly you walk into this room and think you can read my mind. Like a sheet of glass would really make a difference. I'm not gunna let you into my mind and turn me into a vegetable". My anger started to get the best of me once again. I leaned forward. "You know the difference between you and I is that I can shield my mind from…intruders…unlike you". I gave her a sickly smile to show her that I knew. Her eyes went wide. Defeated and dumbfounded, she lowered her eyes from mine and left the room.  
"Sara, what are you doing" I heard Beast Boy's voice.  
"Beast Boy, I wish I only knew," I sighed and rubbed my face with my still cuffed hands. Beast Boy was leaning on the opened door frame. He gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't want that.  
"Sara-"  
"I didn't do it."  
"I know."  
"I mean, I don't even have the capacity to do that! I mean I do, but I wouldn't. Yeah, I get mean and angry sometimes and say things I don't mean, but I've never used it against someone!"  
"I know, you don't have to convince me," he made his way over to me and sat down. I sighed in relief.  
"So, Beast Boy, where do I go from here?" I asked. All I need is an answer. Somebody, please.  
"I don't know, Sara, I don't know". He sighed deeply. "Listen, when sis came out of the room, she looked so out of it…what I'm trying to get at is…Sara are you a meta?" he said the last part fast, trying to get it out of him.  
"I'm sorry what happened with your sister, I didn't mean to scare her. It's not of my nature. Something just took over me."  
"Noted, but I already knew that. You saved me that night, and there isn't a moment that goes by that I don't think about it. Someone of _that_ nature wouldn't have saved me". I smiled.  
"Why are you the only one that believes me?"  
"No one else sees you the way I see you."  
"Then, how do you see me?" he giggled and held up his hand to stop me.  
"Now, now, no more questions until you've answered mine. Are you a meta?" I sighed nervously.  
"Beast Boy, you seem to already know that answer," he leaned back on his heels, smiling.  
"I know. It's just nice to hear someone say it".

We sat in silence for a few, enjoying each other's company. Not even my closest people in my life would do this with me, would understand me.  
"Beast Boy, I don't mean to hold you up."  
"It's fine, really. I enjoy your company. So, what _can_ you do?" I scoffed then smiled to myself.  
"A lot. Some I'm proud of, and others…not so much" I shifted in my seat. "There really is no limit to what I can do. I run on pure energy. No more energy, no more magic". I received a look of awe and confusion from Beast Boy. I cocked my head out. "You know, a mystic" still nothing "Beast Boy, I'm a witch, a sorcerer, if you will." I wiggled my fingers out in front of me for emphasis.  
"That. Is. So. Cool! You're like Zatanna!" I scoffed.

"Not when you're trying to prove your innocence" the room fell silent again.  
"If it's any condolence, I wasn't the only one listening."  
"That's a comfort I want to feel," sarcasm lased my words. We locked eyes and busted in to giggles. I don't know what it was about Beast Boy that allowed me to drop my guard even though I was being interrogated.

Three taps were heard on the other side of the thick, one-way glass.  
"That's my cue" he sighed and stood up, getting ready to leave. He hesitated. "Sara, I'll try my best, bu-"  
"I know," a genuine smile appeared on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Burning Soul**

I don't understand why they try to analyze me through a sheet of glass. I mean, I'm just sitting in a chair, and besides, all they are going to see is that I get quite bored, quite fast.

I leaned back in my chair, balancing on the hind legs of the chair. Then, the power went out. I dropped the chair back on four legs, cautious of my next move.  
"Emergency Generator powering on" I jumped out of my skin as I was caught off guard. "Emergency Generator powering on" the automatic voice spoke again. Nothing happened, everything was dark. I stood up quietly, listening to the pounding of doors and frantic feet that carried frantic people. I may oblivious to many things, but I know when things are amiss. Call it like a sixth sense. With a scoff, I stood up straight putting my plan into action. I felt my aura change, then I felt it disappear.

Being as stealthy as I could, I made my way over to the door. With magic, I dissolved the handcuffs and checked the door. It was unlocked. _Strange. Probably because the power's out._ I thought to myself. I cracked open the door and pressed my ear to the opening only to hear the pleads of help echo through the corridors. As I stuck my head out even farther into the abyss, a particular scent caught my attention and, in an instant, I knew what it was. The smell of burning flesh. The acrid, pungent stench made me gag; as the scent infiltrated my nose, forsaken memories flooded back into my mind – that moment that I could never forget and one of the reasons I ran away. I became frantic and I did the only thing I could think of – I ran.  
I let my instincts take over; I ducked and maneuvered my way through the labyrinth of falling debris and falling bodies. My eyes widened in fear and I came to a halt. There was a fork in the hall, and I didn't know which way to go – I couldn't remember. How anybody made their way through this building without getting lost was beyond me.  
"Left" I whipped my head towards the voice, but nothing was there.  
"Wha-"  
"Left, take the left" the voice interrupted me.  
"Who's there?" There was no answer. So, I did what the voice told me to do. I went left.

The smoke started to thin as I journeyed on, slowing my pace. _Something didn't feel right._ Nearing the end of the hall, I came across a slightly opened door. A light was on. Quietly, I backed up against the wall, still peering inside the lit room. My eyes widened when I saw a shadow; the person was tall, slim, and had a slouched appearance. I decided to proceed. I opened the door with caution only to find a barren room, so I let my guard down. I walked to the center of the room.  
"I see that you listened to me for once," I spun on my heel so fast that they started to burn in sheer pain, but the pain left my mind as I stared into the eyes of Klarion.

"Cousin? Wha- what the fuck are you doing here!?" I asked quietly, afraid that my voice would fail on me. "Haven't you done enough!"  
"My dear, dear Seraphine, I'm here to save you!" He rejoiced. Then, it clicked. My eyes hardened.  
"Save me? Save me?!" I backed away from him. "You killed all of those people, those innocent people!"  
"Innocent?!" Klarion held his stomach, "no one is ever innocent in this world or the next." He walked up to me, placing a long, pointed fingernail under my chin. "You, my sweet Seraphine, know full well of that truth," I smacked his hand out of my face.

"Go to hell, Klarion," he scowled. I watched as he picked up Teekl and began to pet him.

"You know, you should be nicer to me, cousin. You should be pleased to know I've kept you little location a secret since I saw you earlier." Klarion could see I was visibly shaken at his comment. "I'm sure there is a hefty prize for bringing you back home."

"You wouldn't dare. I know you love chaos more than anyone to help with someone else's problems," I chuckled softly, eyes darkening, "it's in your goddamn title." The venom dripped from my lips in hopes to place some fear in him. In the back of my mind, I knew it would only go so far. Klarion scowled.

"I haven't made my mind up, Seraphine, so I wouldn't piss me off so soon." His eyes glowed red.

"We are not children anymore. I am done running, hiding, and lying to survive. Tell them, Klarion. Tell them all where I am and see if they come running. See if they care enough about one girl," I scoffed. "You wouldn't receive the praise that you seek." I nearly forgotten about the flames that burned around me, until they started to encircle myself and Klarion. I knew I angered him – I knew just right where to push.

"Damn you!" he grumbled, his body beginning to shake, "you have no idea what you've just done!"

"But I do, cousin," Teekl began to growl, his hair rising. I knew things were about to get worse. I was wrong – a wave of calm washed over him as he spoke.

"Just this once, I'll leave you. You're no fun when there's company around anyway." Klarion summoned a portal and vanished, taking all the flames with him. I sighed, falling towards the ground – it took a lot out of me to not unlock any power. Without getting up or turning around, I spoke to my audience.

"How long?"

"Almost the whole time, we think," I spun around as soon as I heard his voice – it was Nightwing. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Follow me." His voice was firm, and I knew it held betrayal behind it.

Nightwing led me down some hallways that weren't too badly burnt. Our walk was silent – all that was heard were the sounds of crunching debris below us. I stopped in my tracks which caused Nightwing to look back at me.

"Did Klarion kill anyone?" I asked cautiously with my brows furrowed. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, but we were extremely lucky. This stunt was all for you Sara. If anyone got hurt, it'd be on your head." Nightwing was pissed, and rightfully so. He continued to walk, and we entered another interrogation room. He ushered me to sit, watching my every move. At least with Nightwing, I knew my thoughts were safe. I wanted to run, run so far away to a new city where no one would know me. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Listen, Sara, we have a few questions we'd like to ask you." He leaned up against the adjacent wall.

"Yes, of course," I bowed my head in shame. I never raised my gaze; I couldn't face him. We both knew that I lied the entire time we met. I told him information that was from the persona I created.

"Is your real name even Sara Raymond?" His questions began.

"Legally, yes. It is not my birth name," I peaked through my lashes at him, "my name is Seraphine."

"No last name?"

"No," I answered flatly, "they are not needed where I am from." I knew that opened another door of questions. Nightwing kicked himself off the wall and walked his way over to me. His presence made me straighten up.

"Then where are you from?" I was finally able to look up at him.

"It's…complicated to explain. It's like a dimension or a world that mirrors this one, well not literally, but it is similar in many ways." I began to pick at my cuticles out of nervousness.

"And there is magic?"

"Yes, there are many types or forms of it. It's quite common," I watched as he sighed, taking mental notes of everything. I could tell how much this was bothering him. I knew I needed to say something before any of this continued.

"Nightwing, these aren't the questions you want to ask me." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for the second time.

"You're right, they are not, but this is not about me and you. I get why you kept things from me, we're practically stranger." Even though there was truth behind his words, they still stung. "Sara, what you can't keep from me is how you know Klarion," behind the mask, his eyes were intense, "he even called you 'cousin'".

"I cannot lie, I've known Klarion since I was a child, but we are not bound by blood," I sighed, placing my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, "Klarion is a Lord of Chaos. He eats, sleeps, breathes destruction. He-"

"Then why does he call you 'cousin', Sara." Nightwing interrupted, agitation lacing his tongue.

"We hold that title by affiliation, like brothers-in-arms, or at least we were many years ago." I locked eyes with Nightwing. I needed him to know that I was sincere. "All of that is behind me, please, you have to believe me. I am no longer the monster I once was; I created disorder in the past, but now all I want to do is repent and try to make right all the wrong I have done! There is a part of me that wants to tip the scales back in favor of my previous self. I fight against that every moment of every day." My voices started to fail me as I finished my plea. Tears began to roll down my face, "I haven't stopped running, Nightwing, I am a soldier that has gone AWOL. I have been hiding from my punishment for not conforming to their rules and regulations. If that is what you and your league want as well, then I will continue to run and never set foot on this planet ever again." My breath was heavy between us.

"You have betrayed a lot of people."

"I know."

"The Team and I need to discuss a few things," he backed away, heading towards the door, "for now you can go." His voice was detached from all emotion.

"Why?" I asked breathlessly.

"Just do it – before I change my mind." Those words pierced harder than a newly sharpened blade. My legs barely held me up as I stood and headed for the exit. There was no use in replying to Nightwing – actions speak louder than words. As I left, I passed some of the Team and all I could do was apologize, knowing full well they heard everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lunch Time**

Months had passed, and I was still on edge. Nightwing's words continued to echo in my mind. He was the only one, outside of work, that I could be myself around. Of course, I couldn't tell him my true name, or where I was from; but everything else, that was all me. Honestly, the way we left off broke my heart – I haven't seen him or even heard from him. Nightwing was the one thing I clingged to when I came to Earth. It was as if I had no control over that. The clicking from my shoes as I walked down the pavement kept me somewhat distracted from my thoughts. I was on my way to meet with some of my co-workers for our weekly Sunday brunch. As I entered the small café, I immediately spotted Trisha and James.

"Oh, honey!" Trisha gave me a hug "Have you been sleeping well? You look a little pale." I smile reassuringly.

"I'm alright, really. Just in need for some coffee," She smiled back. As we sat down to enjoy our morning, I had no idea that I was being watched. Across the café were five people watching my every move.

"She seems pretty normal to me," Connor stated, leaning back into the booth.

"Still, she's a complete mystery. I mean, she doesn't exist passed two years ago."

"Of course, you would say that 'Wing. I mean she was your secret friend this whole time!" Wally exclaimed, "I thought you, especially, would have had her looked into the moment you met her."

"It was a lapse of judgment on my part," they all dropped that topic at Nightwing's response.

"Let's just all head back to base and take a break," M'gann suggested – all agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash and Flash**

"Blue or green?" I held up two dresses from my previous shopping spree with Trisha. Julie laid sprawled out on my bed, scrolling through her phone.

"Does it really matter? I like them," she barely glanced in my direction.

"You really are no help, are you?" I sighed hanging them back up in my closet, "It's your birthday, and I want us to look nice when we go out tonight." Julie finally gave in.

"Ugh, fine, I like the blue one better," she pointed from her prone position.

We ended up going out to dinner and then walking around the city park. The night was a warm one, so I was surprised to see Julie shiver.  
"Hey, Jul, are you cold?" I asked as she rubbed her arms.  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that I feel strange."  
"Strange? Strange, how?" I pried.  
"I don't know, Sara. I feel like there are eyes glued to the back of my head" she looked around nervously. I knew what was going on, but I definitely could not let her know.  
"It's probably just nothing, you know? All in the head," I played along.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
"Aren't I always?" I smirked.  
"Yeah yeah, just get me home."  
"Your wish is my command!" I bowed and we both started to laugh. We reached her door and bid each other good night. I walked a few blocks before I greeted the mystery stalker.

"Alright, whoever you are, you best come out now!" I screamed into a darkened alley. No answer. "So, you like games, huh?" I conjured an orb of light in the center of my right palm. "Well, how about this!" I shot the orb down the alley. I watched closely for any signs of movement. There was none. I wasn't satisfied though; I began to walk down the alley with a quickened pace. I brought myself out of concentration when I stepped on a broken bottle making me jump out of my own skin. Calming myself, I continued into the dark cavern. I wasn't paying well enough attention as someone or something grabbed my wristed and, with great force, turned me around to face my attacker.  
"Sara Raymond," the voice belonged to a man, no, a boy. I stayed composed despite my fear.  
"Depends who's asking," I tried pulling my arm away, but with no avail.  
"The name's Impulse and I'm in charge of your transport" he stated confidently.  
"Tr-transport? The Hell?!" I finally pulled my wrist away from Impulse in just enough time for him to pick me up bridal-style. I yelled in protest as he started to jog. "You might want to hold on tight" he stated. We locked eyes and I sensed Beast boy's presence on him so I knew I could trust him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and shut my eyes. I could feel him starting to pick up pace. I opened my eyes to see everything zoom by in an instant. _A Speedster, huh?_ Then, everything came to a halt. I released my grasp from his neck, and he gently placed me on the hard ground. I looked around taking in my surroundings, which were still moving.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"The outskirts of Mount Justice."  
"Mount Justice!?" I was dumbfounded. Impulse laughed. "You have to be kidding me," I groaned in frustration.  
"They wanted to meet you and, honestly, so did I." Blowing a stray hair away from my face, I turned to face to Impulse. "Oh, and you might want to change."  
"Into what, Impulse? I mean you brought me to Mount Justice without anything," I put my hands on my hips.  
"Well, from what I hear, you can do that and much more," he smiled knowing that he had won.  
"Fine," I grumbled and concentrated my power to my center as a warm ray of light engulfed my being. As the light disappeared a new, more practical, outfit emerged.  
"Crash!" Impulse threw his hands in the air out of excitement. I giggled. I never met someone so excited about my gifts before. "Alright let's go inside," he guided me into a giant room that contained a huge monitor.  
"You seem pretty relaxed for someone who was 'kidnapped'," both, Impulse and I, spun around to face the mystery voice. It belonged to The Flash. THE fucking Flash!


	8. Chapter 8

**Deal Breaker**

"Relaxed, you say?" I asked as I shifted my weight from leg to leg. I watched as The Flash crossed his arms, amused. "I guess I don't sense any real danger from you two" I scratched the back of my head. "Why? Should I?"  
"No, actually, we-"  
"Impulse!" The Flash interrupted the young speedster.  
"What? What was he going to say?" I asked as The Flash sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He approached slowly – our eyes locked. I tensed but stood my ground. He stopped in front of me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
"We need your help," he stated as my eyes went wide.  
"My help?" he nodded. "But, why? I mean I thought The League had everything under control seeing as you guys haven't contacted me until now." He dropped his hand and began to walk towards the giant monitor. There was bitterness on my tongue – a small part of me still missed the glory of war and fighting. I have to consciously bit my tongue to stop any more rebuttal.  
"To be honest, Sara, we have been following you since the 'incident'," he made air quotes with his fingers. He then pressed a few buttons and I watched as pictures and videos of me and my face were plastered on the illuminated screen. I crept closer, my breath held, my eyes locked.  
"My work?"  
"Yes."  
"My house? Julie's house? Everywhere…"  
"Yes," I dropped my gaze out of disbelief.  
"Why?" I took a shaky breath "I knew you'd 'keep in touch', but I didn't think I'd need to take spying into account."  
"We still assumed that you'd keep in touch with Klarion. So, we waited and waited for the right moment to get him. However, to our dismay, you haven't seen or talked to him."  
"Why would I after all the shit he's put me though. Put you though." Flash shrugged in agreement. He walked back to the monitor, shutting it off.  
"Now on to the main objective" Impulse said as he walked up next to me.  
"I'm not going to find him for you," I interrupted.  
"Uh- did you read my mind or something?"  
"No, you guys are just really predictable," I crossed my arms. "But if I _were_ to read your minds, I'd know that you are testing me, again." They were speechless, so I continued to talk. "Look, I'll help you guys with Klarion, but I want something in return. All I want is to be left alone. I don't want to be dragged into this life. I just want to be normal for once in my life."  
"This is normal for our lives," all of our heads turned around to meet Nightwing's. He was leaning against a door frame.  
"Not mine, mot anymore. I've already the battles and the wars – my time is done. You wanted these lives, you pursue those who rise against good," my shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Unfortunately, you were born into this life. You can't run from it anymore," Nightwing pushed off from the wall and walked towards us, "Sara, you can pretend all you want, but you can't run forever. One day you'll have to face the music, so why not now."

"I suppose I owe you some form of help considering all the trouble I've caused thus far." Nightwing smiled and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Then we have ourselves a deal," he smirked, but I knew all was not forgiven. Internally, I was elated – this was the first time I've seen Nightwing since the incident and I was just glad for any type of conversation.

"Crash!" Impulse pulled me from my thoughts, "so when do we start? Can I ask questions now, or should I wait? I could wait if you want if this is too soon. What about-"

"Impulse, that's enough. Let the girl talk," Flash interrupted. I smiled as a 'thank you'.

"I've pretty much told Nightwing the gist, but Klarion and I considered each other as bothers-in-arms, family, if you will. After a while, I grew tired of his actions, and could no longer condone his creations of disorder and chaos," I paused to calm my shaking breath, "he was bringing innocent lives into a meaningless war."

"This is the third or fourth time you've mentioned some sort of war. What war are you talking about?" Nightwing interrupted.

"In my world, or dimension, there has been a battle for power – a ruler has yet to be chosen. At that time, all wanted the throne, even I. many came from faraway lands to battle it out in hopes to be the strongest and undefeated. However, while this was going on, my hometown was being attacked and pillaged. We were a prideful people and no amount of bloodshed would stand between us and our home. During the wars, Klarion became intrigued with us and even fought along us. I honestly think he would have picked any side as long as there was a fight to be fought. I was a warrior and loved every minute of it," I licked my lips, replaying all the images in my head, "keyword 'was'. Once Klarion started, he couldn't, wouldn't stop. He didn't care at what price it paid. Something in my mind just clicked and I knew this couldn't continue. One night, I snuck away and gathered my crystals and supplies for a banishment spell; it took everything out of me, all my power and energy, but I was determined to make sure he could never step foot on my homeland again. It worked, but everything comes with a price. You see, Klarion was the most beloved warrior my home had ever known; they were positive that with Klarion they would win. With him gone, at my hands, I became their most wanted. So, I ran. I found Earth and thought it'd be a good place to call home while I healed and replenished my power. I have no idea who is in charge or the physical state they are in, but if Klarion had his way, he would throw me to the wolves." They all stayed silent for a few moments, digesting all this new information.

"Klarion has no way of doing that, does he?" Nightwing asked, I could sense the small amount of worry in his voice.

"No. Klarion cannot return to my world nor contact them in anyway. He would need me for that, and he knows that there is nothing that can convince me to do so."

"Months ago, you mentioned that you have apart if you that wants peace," I nodded in agreement, "what about the other half? You still want disorder?" Nightwing locked eyes with me and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Every day," I couldn't lie.


End file.
